A Date With Drew
by Ran08
Summary: Ash and Misty goes on a date and Drew notices May's envy. Unfortunately for May and luckily for Drew, she has a little slip-up at the beach. He decides to ask her out to go along with them. May happily agrees. Will everything go well for the two rivals?
1. Awkward

** A Date With Drew**

Chapter 1: An Awkward Invitation

* * *

><p>Hello you guys!<p>

This is my first time in writing about Pokemon, so please bear with me. ^_^ Although I really love this animé very much I'm just not really sure how to write my own story about it. In this story Drew and May are already 15, okay?

So, I bet you're getting impatient with me already huh? I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"I am really gonna take a bath after this!" May exclaimed as she sat on the ground, exhausted.<p>

She had been busy all morning, training her Beautifly. Misty, one of Ash's good friends, had met them in a hotel in Lilycove city. Ash, Brock, and Max were all with her in the hotel. She overheard them saying that Misty and Ash would be having a 'date' that day. May sighed.

_She's so lucky she's got someone to depend on…_ she thought, referring to Misty about Ash.

She stared at the sea in front of her. The waves were softly slapping on the beach sands. The young brunette sighed once more and looked up at the blue sky. "The skies are so beautiful today!" she said aloud, amazed at the beauty of all the nature around her.

"As beautiful as my Roselia and your Beautifly, yes." A familiar voice agreed.

She spun around and saw a green-haired boy with green eyes approaching watching her from atop a nearby tree. "Drew?"

"May, I'm surprised I found you in this part of the city." Drew told her, flipping his hair back with a flourish. "The people who are here are usually the ones who enjoy the luxurious Lilycove 5-star hotel."

"Well, what are you doing here anyway, Mister?" she replied, grunting. _He is so arrogant!_

"I'll have you know I'm one of those people." He smirked at her. The brown-haired girl glared.

Drew ignored her reaction, walked towards May and sat beside her. He looked at the sea then calmly closed his eyes, enjoying the cool air brought by the waves. May seemed stunned for a moment and all of a sudden, she relaxed at the presence at Drew who was so near to her.

"I wish we could stay like this together forever Drew…" She whispered unconsciously and closed her eyes too.

The green-haired boy quickly opened his eyes, surprised, and stared at the girl beside him whose eyes were closed. Drew just kept his stare at her until she opened her eyes because of discomfort.

"What?" May asked, quite annoyed. _I was still enjoying the moment!_

"Did you say something May?" Drew asked, still surprised. _She said… she wanted to be with me forever?_

May blushed. _But I was just thinking… wasn't I?_ "No… I… I was only thinking…"

"Oh…" Drew simply said, unconvinced. _Maybe I was just imagining it…_

He closed his eyes again. May looked at him, still blushing.

_Did I say it out loud or did I just think about it? _

_She said she wanted to be with me forever, didn't she?_

_I thought I was just thinking about it! But if he heard… _

_Then it would've been embarrassing for her. Perhaps I should not…_

_Tell me if he heard! If he did… that's so embarrassing! What have I done?_

Drew looked at May and gulped. "Hey… umm…" His heart was furiously beating fast. _What's wrong with you Drew? You just gotta ask her!_

"Uh… Drew… uhh…" May couldn't say anything too. She was quite speechless. _Oh gosh… this is so awkward… I just have to say something…_

The female coordinator's train of thoughts were broken when Beautifly settled on top of her head. At the same time, Roselia happily sat down on its Trainer's lap.

"May, are you going to be busy today?" He flipped his hair back, trying to hide his nervousness.

"No… well, I'm just gonna train my Beautifly all day I guess." May put her index fingers together, blushing. _Is he asking me out?_

Drew looked at her, "I thought that Ash was going out with that red-haired girl. Aren't you going with them?"

"Oh you mean Misty? Yeah… I think they're gonna have a date. Although I heard they were planning to go to the movies..." May answered, carefully choosing her words.

"I have nothing to do today too, and Roselia's done with her training so…"

"So… what?"

"Would you like to go to the movies too? After all you said that you don't have anything to do today as well."

"You're… asking me out?"

"Think of it that way." He grinned.

"Are you sure about this Drew?" May was as red as beet now.

"Yeah, why not. Beautifly is so beautiful and I suppose I really want to spend time her. She gets along really well with Roselia." He flipped his hair back again, smirking.

"Why you…?"

"Just kidding." The green-haired boy smiled. "So, you wanna go out? We can go with them if you'd like."

"Sure!" May smiled, but inside she was bursting with emotions. _Yes! He asked me out!_

"That's good." Drew smiled back, but inside he could hardly contain himself. _Yes! She agreed!_

"They're going out tonight… We'll come with them?" May asked.

"If you wanna." He replied.

"Yes. Then tonight…" May was already blushing at the thought.

"I'll come by and pick you up." Drew chuckled. "See you later May." He said with a smile as he stood up and walked away with Roselia.

May followed him with her eyes and once he was out of sight, she closed her eyes and breathed in the cool breeze.

* * *

><p>"You're gonna go out with Drew, May?" Max asked, not believing what he just heard.<p>

"Yes, he asked me out, and I just agreed." May replied, blushing.

"So I guess you'll be going with us then, huh May?" Misty asked, smiling. She was holding Ash's hand as she spoke. Ash was simply smiling like a kid while Brock looked like he was all out of love.

"Why do I always have to be the unlucky one…" He whined. The others just laughed at Brock's statement.

"May, since when have you been in love with Drew?" Ash suddenly asked.

May blushed even harder. "Uhh… actually Ash… I'm not… sure… but…"

"But you do love him, no question about it." Misty winked.

Max scoffed. "He's so arrogant, but at least… I guess he has something to be arrogant of."

"Max! Hahaha, stop it. Drew is just like that. And he's really a nice guy." May shushed her brother.

Ash chuckled at Max. "Max, you know you're better off not criticizing the guy your sister loves the most."

"Well that should be me. I am her brother." The young boy grinned.

"Aww… Max, don't worry, you still have place." May replied with a wink.

"Yes, but he's only in second place since Drew comes in the first place. Right May?" Brock asked.

May blushed.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got carried away and I want to continue this longer. Haha. Hoped you like my first Pokemon fanfic! ^_^<p>

P.S. Drew is so different here… at least for me he is.

P.P.S. I got the inspiration to write about this from my dream last night, where my special someone and I met at the beach, had a date and watched the movies together. It all seemed so real, so I decided to tell the story using Drew and May as the replacement. I do hope you liked it, even just a teeny-tiny bit.


	2. Objection!

**Objection!**

* * *

><p>Here's the second part of this story!<p>

Oh and thanks a million bunches for those who reviewed, or added my stories to their alerts or favorites. I really truly appreciated everything! Really sorry for this late chapter though.

**Raven knightly**, I replied to the others through PM but since you didn't log in, I have to thank you here. Thank you so much for the review. I love reviews! Yay! =))

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"May, will Drew pick you up here in the hotel?" Misty asked, blinking. "Uhh… May?"<p>

May was furiously searching for clothes to wear. _No way am I going out with him this sweaty and dirty!_ "Wait Misty… I don't know what to wear!"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out…" Ash replied, amused since it was the first time he saw May so conscious of her looks.

May sighed. "My hair is so messy, I don't know what to wear, and on top of that I smell horrible. What a mess…"

The three boys sweat-dropped.

"But… May, you spent 2 hours fixing your hair…" Max gulped.

"And you… have been looking for your clothes for an hour already…" Brock stammered.

"On top of that… you took a bath for an hour and a half… plus the perfume that you just bought 4 days ago is now empty May…" Ash looked at her unbelievably.

Misty giggled because of their reactions. "Oh boys, that's just how we are when it's our first date."

May was beginning to lose hope when she found a pink tank top and baby blue shorts that ended just above her knee. She also found a violet blazer that matched the Skitty designs of her tank top.

Soon enough, May was all ready and excited. Instead of the usual red bandanna, she wore a pink and blue bandanna that matched her outfit.

"See? I did say you'll figure something out!" Ash told her after seeing her outfit.

"Is it okay?" she asked, blushing.

"Yes. It's cute and casual, but you look as beautiful as ever May." Brock replied, grinning at his young friend.

May blushed more at the compliment. "Thanks a lot Brock. I needed the confidence-booster." She laughed.

Misty suddenly appeared out of her room, wearing a blue Azurill halter top and black skinny-jeans. Her ginger hair was down and she had a blue headband on.

"Wow Mist… I didn't know you could actually dress like this…" Ash greeted, obviously stunned.

The ginger-haired girl lightly slapped Ash's shoulder. "Before you begin drooling on me, I suggest we go now Ash." She smiled.

May put her index fingers together in front of her. "Misty… Drew isn't here yet…"

"Oh…" she looked confused for a moment. "I actually think he's downstairs in the lobby…" Misty made a face like she was so confused.

May's eyes lit up. "Oh yes, why didn't I think about that before?" she giggled.

The three boys, now accompanied by Misty, sweat-dropped again.

"Good evening fair lady." Drew greeted as he approached May with a red rose on hand. He kneeled in front of her and handed her the rose. The 15-year-old girl blushed.

"Drew… no need for that…" she said. Drew smirked and flipped back his hair.

"You look so amazing tonight that I couldn't resist." He smiled genuinely.

May blushed even harder. Drew was wearing a green shirt with a pokeball design beneath an open jacket and black jeans along with green rubber shoes. He looked so stunningly handsome that May couldn't help but stare at him for a few minutes.

Then he smirked once again, knocking May out of her thoughts, "But still, there's no way you could surpass Beautifly's natural charms.". She scoffed and closed her eyes. "Maybe so, but a Pokemon often takes after its Trainer." She took a peep and saw Drew staring blankly at her. May grinned triumphantly and stuck her tongue out. Her victory only lasted for 3 seconds though, before Drew flipped his hair back again and said, "I suppose you're right May." He smirked, "I guess that's why my Pokemon are so refined, charming, and not to mention very attractive." That's it, May was too excited about their date to even care. Although that didn't stop her from snapping her last resort, "Then our Pokemon take after both of us then."

Drew just smiled at her and offered his hand while May gladly took it. The two looked behind them and saw Ash, Brock, Max, and Misty staring at them incredulously. May just giggled while Drew chuckled softly. He looked at her and said, "May, I just forgot, I have to get something outside, okay?" She nodded.

"What were you staring at, you guys?" May sweetly asked when Drew was out of earshot.

Brock hurriedly replied, "Err… nothing May… we just didn't really expect something like…"

"Like this _relationship _of yours." Max continued head-on.

"Since when have you been so close?"Ash asked her.

May thought for a moment. "Come to think of it… we never officially became friends, right?"

Skipping over to the girl, Misty happily put an arm around her. "But that doesn't really matter, does it May?" She smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean Misty?"

"It doesn't matter how or when you became friends. All that matters is that you are friends." She winked. "If 'friends' is really the term to it. Though I kinda doubt that."

May blushed again. "Of course we're friends…"

"Just friends, May?"

"I don't know…"

Max silently looked at his sister. He didn't like Drew very much, and it appears that May was falling for the boy already.

"Do you love Drew, May?" he suddenly asked.

May turned to look at her brother with surprised eyes. "Max…"

"Do you?" the young boy just kept his eyes on his sister's.

"I…" She looked down. _I don't know what I feel anymore…_

"You love him, don't you?"

May was already melting under her brother's stare.

"Max, you're too young to… know about… certain things…"

"I'm asking you if you do."

"I don't know… okay?"

"Then that's a yes?"

"I don't know."

"But why Drew? There are a lot of better guys out there! Why him?"

"Max, please? Stop this!"

"But you're not making sense…!"

Misty patted Max's head and said to him firmly, "Max, it's not really a problem if your sister's in love. Don't you want what's best for her?"

"Fine…" Max grumbled. "I'll just go back to our room." He hurriedly climbed up the stairs as Drew entered the hotel doors. When he reached the top of the stairs, he looked down at Drew and glared angrily at him. May flinched at her brother's actions, hoping Drew didn't see all that.

Actually, Drew did see what happened, although he was too far away to hear anything. And when Max glared at him, he just ignored it. "Oh, won't Max come with us?" Drew asked the three who was staring at him worriedly.

"Actually Drew, only Ash and me will come with the two of you." Misty replied as she sighed in relief. She put her hand on Ash's.

"Yeah, Brock has some- where is Brock?" Ash asked, looking around.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Oh Ash, you know our loverboy…" she waved her hand towards the direction of Brock who was currently talking to a surprised Nurse Joy.

"Hahaha! I guess some things never change then." May laughed.

She glanced at Drew, her heart skipping a beat. _Was he just staring at me…? Oh gosh May, get these thoughts out of your head…_

"So, shall we get going now?" Drew smiled and held May's hand.

May's heart almost burst out. _He's holding my hand! Am I dreaming? If I am, please don't wake me up!_

Misty laughed at her reactions. She understood exactly how she felt since Misty and Ash has been a couple for about 2 years already.

"O… okay… let's… let's go…" May stammered, furiously blushing.

Ash looked back as the 2 couples walked through the hotel's sliding doors. He saw Max seated at the bottom of the stairs, looking glum, while Brock continued talking with Nurse Joy. He just sighed to himself and held Misty's hand tighter.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty whispered to him.

"Nothing. I just noticed that Max really doesn't like Drew." He whispered back.

Misty sighed. "Yes… it can be tough if Drew asks May to be his girlfriend..."

"Since Max might object to that." He finished for her.

"Yeah. I hope he'll understand though." She replied as the two of them hurried over to the couple who had stopped a few meters away from them.

_I wonder how everything would turn out for May and Drew…?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Drew is getting more and more OOC in my opinion… ;) But oh well, as long as I can imagine them saying the lines, I make them say the lines.<p>

Not a big problem for me.


	3. Movies

Chapter 3: Movies

* * *

><p>Here's the 3rd chapter! Enjoy!<p>

**Filipinochick**, of course I'm gonna keep writing, although I'm not sure where this would end up myself. ^_^ Thanks a bunch for the review!

* * *

><p>"So Ash, Drew, what are your plans for tonight?" Misty asked, holding Ash's hand.<p>

"Yeah, are you still planning to take us somewhere or would we rather just stand around here staring at each other?" May quipped.

"Well… I wouldn't mind watching movies with two beautiful females." Drew replied, flipping his green hair back. "But of course, your friend here has to go with us too." He smirked at Ash.

Ash sweatdropped. "Umm… yeah, I was planning to take Misty out to the movies too. Let's go there first then."

"Sure! So, are you fine with that May?" Misty nudged her brunette friend. May smiled. "Yes, that would be great!"

"You will tell me why of all movies, the two of you chose this one!" an angry Misty yelled at the two males. Ash immediately covered her mouth with his hand as some people glared at them for being so noisy.

Drew and Ash had taken the two to the movies where Misty and May ordered popcorn as they bought the tickets. Since the two did not have any time to even glance at the movie's title, they were greeted by a rather scary sight inside the movies.

"I totally hate this movie!" May whispered angrily to Drew. The boy just smirked.

"And why am I even at the end? It's so scary here Drew…" She whimpered, getting closer to him.

In truth, Drew and Ash had planned the whole thing out while the two girls were busy buying popcorn. Misty would be seated beside Ash who was beside Drew while May was seated at the end with only Drew beside her. That would make sure that May could only talk to Drew the whole time. It was originally Misty's idea but it was Ash who relayed it to the green-haired boy. Although Misty herself didn't know that the boys would be choosing _that_ movie.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Misty screamed as a zombie suddenly appeared on the screen. "Ash, I hate it!"<p>

Ash was quite scared too, but he was enjoying the moment since Misty had her arms around him.

"Misty… it's okay, I'm here anyway…" he soothed her, quietly congratulating himself for a job well done.

Indeed, Misty planned it all out, everything except the movie itself. How could she have known that those two boys picked a scary horror movie to watch?

On the other side of Ash, Drew was having the time of his life, watching May as she covered her eyes in fright.

"May, why did we still pay for the movie if you're not gonna watch?" He asked, grinning.

The brunette shakily removed her hands from her eyes. " But it's scaring me…"

Drew noticed that she was shivering. "May? Are you cold?"

"I'm… n-not… cold…" she answered with a shaky voice.

"You are." He sighed. "It's not really a surprise, not with that outfit of yours."

May glared at him.

"Here, just take my jacket." He said, removing his jacket and putting them on May. "There. Better?"

Unconsciously, May sniffed the jacket and pulled it closer around her. "The best…" Then she blushed. "I mean… umm… yes, yes, thank you!"

Drew smiled, pretending not to have heard what she had said. "Anything for you May."

May blushed. _Anything for me huh… _

Feeling bold, she grabbed Drew's arm and hurriedly put it around her. Then she put her arms around Drew too, locking him in a tight embrace. The green-haired boy was taken aback.

"I was still cold…" May murmured.

"May…?" he blushed, thankful that it was dark inside the movie house.

"But I'm not cold anymore, thanks to you Drew." She continued. _Who ever thought I could say these things?_

Drew forced himself to calm down. "Y-yeah… no problem… May…" The brunette was still hugging him and one of his arms were around her. "I brought that jacket along just in case it got too cold here."

May looked up at him. "Not the jacket." She smiled. "I meant you. Because of you, I'm not cold anymore."

He blushed, unable to say anything.

"Drew, are my arms even doing something to you? Like, are you not cold anymore?" she asked.

The green-haired boy nodded. "Yeah… something like that…"

She happily squealed. "I guess something good came out of sitting here at the end then…"

Another zombie appeared in the movie and another scream came out from the two girls. May tightened her grip on the boy beside her. Drew chuckled. "I didn't know you were such a scaredy-cat May."

"I am NOT." She replied defiantly. "But this is scaring me."

Drew put another arm around her, embracing her completely. May blushed. "It's not like you're alone here May…"

_Yeah… coz I'm with you Drew… _"Umm… yeah… I'm not alone… am I?"

"Nope. You'll never be." Drew promised.

_I hope Drew would always be with me… _May was almost too nervous to even say anything out loud. Her heart was thumping so fast and she was afraid Drew might hear.

"Another zombie! ASH!" Misty screamed from the other side, burying her face in Ash's chest. "I really can't take this anymore!"

May giggled. Misty's screaming had made her feel more comfortable in Drew's arms. "I'm not so scared anymore." She told Misty.

"Why the heck are all these zombies bug pokemon? They're so creepy!" Misty screamed again. A fat woman behind them cleared her throat. "Excuse me my dears. Bug Pokemon are extremely lovely. Even in their zombie form they are still so cute."

"What? No they are not! They are creepy and scary and I hate them!" Misty replied. She turned her back on the woman. Ash tried to calm her down. "Hey Mist… woah there…"

"Absolutely preposterous." The woman said, wagging a finger. "As a matter of fact, my precious Pokemon here is the perfect example of the beauty and charm of bug Pokemon."

A spider-like Pokemon with a red body and black stripes suddenly appeared behind them. The fat woman smiled brightly. "See? Here is my adorable Pokemon, Aria."

"A…ria…?" Misty slowly turned around to face the woman. She was greeted by the spider Pokemon who was touching her back. " NOOOOO! ARIADOS!"

Misty immediately stood up and went out of the movie house. "Is it still following us?" She asked the other three who had followed her out.

"No Misty… it didn't…" Ash sighed. She put an arm around Misty.

"Well… what are we going to do now?" May asked Drew and Ash.

Drew looked at his wristwatch. "I guess it's time to eat."

Ash touched his stomach. "I'm pretty hungry."

The three then heard a low grumbling. Ash chuckled. "See? I said I was hungry."

Even Misty, who still felt quite scared, laughed.

"Oh Ash, you sure know how to prove yourself!"

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued…<em>

* * *

><p>I sure wanna finish this already! Just a few more chapters to go, maybe 2 or 3. That is, unless I change my mind again, which I hope will not happen.<p>

Please review! I certainly love reviews.


	4. Dinner

**Chapter 4: Dinner and a Dance**

* * *

><p>Late upload again! Ugh. I already got this chapter started three weeks ago, but I had my laptop changed from Vista to Windows 7 last week and all my files got deleted. Silly me, I didn't even back them up. So now, I have to make new chapters for each of my stories. Bummer.<p>

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

><p><em>At the hotel...<em>

"Max, don't you want to think about this again?" Brock asked the young boy who was sitting on the bed.

"About what Brock?" he asked lazily.

"You don't like Drew, right? But do you have any reason not to like him?"

"Yes. He's so arrogant."

"Is that all?"

"I… guess so."

Brock sighed and moved towards the bed. "Max, can't you even think about your sister's feelings?"

Max looked at him, confused.

"May obviously likes Drew. You know that. Ever since they've met, they've always had that special bond between them. Even though they won't admit it. And even though they say they don't like each other, everyone knows that's not true. I'm sure even you notice that."

The young boy looked down. _I never thought of that… _Then he looked back at Brock. _I never even thought of May's feelings for Drew… _

But Max still wouldn't give up on this argument.

He scoffed. "Sure, May loves Drew, but what if he doesn't? We're not completely sure. And what if he just hurts May?"

Brock thought for a moment.

Then he patted the boy's head and smiled. "Let's not think about those stuff, okay?"

"But-"

"It would be a lot better to look on the bright side of things."

"But Brock!"

"The two of them are in love and there's no denying it."

"But…"

"Hmm… let's put it this way, what if you're in love with a girl and his brother hates you, how would you feel?"

The young boy sighed, defeated. "Okay Brock, I know what you mean." He smiled faintly. "I'll give him a chance then."

"That's good." Brock said, sighing in relief. _Whew… he was hard to convince…_ "Anyway, mind if I go down for a minute Max?" he asked, heading for the door.

"Uhh… sure Brock."

Brock smiled at him. "I won't take long!" He said, closing the door behind him.

Max laid on the bed, thinking about the matter. After a few minutes of waiting, he finally went down to see what Brock was doing. Halfway down the stair he noticed that he was on the front desk of the hotel, talking to the clerk.

"Here we go again…"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on the other side of the city…<em>

"Any ideas where to eat, Ash?" Misty asked the hungry boy. He was practically drooling already, mumbling about a place to eat.

Drew smirked, flipping his hair back. "We can eat at some restaurant here I suppose." Then he pointed at a building in front of them. "Over there. Looks like a good place to eat."

The four entered and the waiter immediately led them to tables near the mirrors at one side. Ash and Misty had already ordered their dinner while Drew and May stayed silent, unsure of what to say. The truth is, at that moment, both were feeling very awkward and although they knew they had to talk sooner or later, they didn't exactly know where to start.

Drew cleared his throat. "May… I guess you're still aspiring to become a Top Coordinator like me huh?"

The brunette pouted, closing her eyes. "No way Drew. I AM aspiring to become a Top Coordinator, but I would never aspire to be YOU."

The green-haired boy sat there gaping at May. She opened one eye and smiled. Drew couldn't help but laugh. "Well May…" he stopped.

"What's wrong Drew?" May asked him. He got her worried by suddenly stopping.

"Nothing… I just thought about…"

"About? About what?"

"Max."

May's heart suddenly started beating so fast.

"Max? Why? What about him, Drew?"

"He doesn't like me at all, does he?"

The brunette gulped. Yes, she knew Max didn't like Drew, and there was no changing that. She couldn't lie to Drew, but she didn't want to hurt him too. Wait, hurt him? Why would he be hurt anyway? No, of course it doesn't matter if May's brother didn't like him, does it?

"Why'd you ask, Drew?" she replied nervously. Drew just looked at her square in the eye and then he suddenly looked away. After a while he called for a waiter and after asking May for her order and telling both of their orders to the waiter, he turned back to her.

"Drew?"

"You do love saying my name, don't you May?" he smirked, changing the topic. May was relieved, but peering closer into his eyes she could see… hurt? Could she see hurt in his eyes?

All of a sudden, May felt something… different. Something towards Drew. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but she knew there was something in her heart that called out for him. Love? She wasn't sure about that.

"Drew." the brown-haired girl called, her bangs covering her eyes as she looked down.

"Hmm?" Drew wondered what the matter was. May looked so sad, or maybe confused.

"You're not an arrogant, boastful, and cold person at all." She suddenly said. "You're not. And you never were. I would call you arrogant if you were boastful with nothing to be boastful about, and I would call you cold if you were… not like this, but no. You're not. You're not mean. You're not even…"

"May…"

"Max is wrong… and…" _And you'll never hurt me… right Drew?_

Taking a deep breath, Drew reached out to May and held her hand in his. "May…"

The brunette looked up and Drew could see that she was trying hard not to cry. Tears had already formed on her eyes but she did her best to hold them back. "M-may… please… stop…" he pleaded. He hated seeing her cry.

"Drew… I just… don't understand…"

"Don't understand what May?" he asked, squeezing her hand gently.

"My feelings… for…"

Just then, the waiter arrived, putting their dinner in front of them and cutting May's statement. She immediately withdrew her hand from his. Drew cursed inwardly. She didn't even finish what she was saying. Her feelings for whom? How he wished it was him. He loved May more than anything in the world, but he didn't know how to tell her that.

For the rest of the night the two of them remained silent. May was too embarrassed to say anything more while Drew was too frustrated to even say anything. He wanted May to know how he felt, but he couldn't even do it. And he didn't exactly know how to tell her that.

After a half hour or so, the two suddenly realized that the song had changed into a slow one and some other customers were already dancing in the middle part of the room where there were no tables. They even saw Misty and Ash dancing! May blushed. She never thought Ash could dance. He seemed to be whispering something to Misty as the latter giggled softly. May felt jealousy within her. She wasn't jealous that Misty was dancing with Ash, she was just jealous because Drew wasn't dancing with her like that.

_Why couldn't Drew and I be like them? I want to dance with him too… but…I can't just tell him that…_

Almost as if he read her mind, Drew stood up and held out a hand.

"May I have this dance, May Maple?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

May blushed. She reached out a shaky hand. "My pleasure, Drew Hayden."

Then they started dancing.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me…  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams…<br>Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why…  
>Without you it's hard to survive…<em>

"May…" Drew began as he stared into her eyes. "When I first met you, I already knew you were different. Special."

_Coz everytime we touch, I get this feeling…  
>Everytime we touch I swear I could fly…<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast…?  
>I want this to last…<em>

"I always teased and insulted you, because I loved the way you returned my teases and insults. If I never teased or insulted you, I don't think you would even talk to me… I just wanted to get to know you better." He continued, blushing.

_Need you by my side…_

"If I ever annoyed you, I'm so sorry. Although it's embarrassing to admit… I just… wanted your attention. I love hearing you say my name. May… teasing you and insulting you were the only ways I could think of for you to notice me."

May couldn't believe any of this. Drew… actually felt this way for her? She almost leaped with joy. Her heart beat so fast that she was almost afraid Drew might hear it thumping wildly.

_Coz everytime we touch, I feel the static…  
>Everytime we touch I reach for the sky…<br>Can't you feel my heart beat so…?  
>I can't let you go…<em>

"I've known you for 4 years now May… and after all these years, you're more than just a rival for me May. You're more than just a friend." Drew said, looking at her more intently. May could see so much love in his eyes and she knew deep inside that her heart only knew one boy and that was Drew.

_Want you in my life…_

"I love you May." the green-haired boy finally managed to say it out loud to the brunette.

May almost died of heart attack.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Waaaaaaah! I had to cut that short. Heehee. Only one more chapter to go and this story's done! Whew. My first complete story. Aside from my one-shot of course. Haha. But anyway, thank you for reading!<p>

Oh, and the song is not mine, it's by Cascada. I've always loved that song, the slow version of Everytime We Touch.

Drew was so dramatic there, wasn't he? I couldn't help it.

Please review!


	5. Happy Ending

**Chapter 5: Happily Ever After**

* * *

><p>Here's the final chapter to my story! I am VERY sad since I've actually liked writing this. Awwww. But I sure hope you'll like it.<p>

On with the final chapter!

* * *

><p>"You… love me?" May gasped. She still couldn't believe her ears. <em>'Drew loves me!' <em>the same sentence repeated over and over in her mind.

"Yes May. I love you… very much. You're everything I want. You're everything I'm looking for. I love you." Drew spoke breathlessly. "I love you May Maple."

May took a step back. She was too surprised that she couldn't even speak. As the song came to an end, the two of them quietly returned to their seats. After paying the bill, Misty, Ash, May and Drew left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel.

While the brunette was still in shock, Drew was very disappointed. _'She doesn't love me back. She didn't even respond. She doesn't like me. She doesn't love me at all.' _In her thoughts, May was still gathering her courage. _'Come on, think May! You love Drew so much! You've been waiting for this confession for 5 years already!' _

"So, how was it?" Ash asked Drew as they were walking home.

"Bad." The green-haired boy replied bitterly. "I confessed, but she didn't respond."

"He confessed to you?" On the other side, Misty whispered to a sad May.

"Yes. And I was too surprised, I couldn't say anything!" May said.

"Oh no. He might think you don't have feelings for him." The water type trainer told her friend sympathetically. "You have to do something."

"But what?" The brunette asked. She had absolutely no clue what to do.

"Tell him the truth."

* * *

><p>The four walked until the hotel. After that, they all went inside and were greeted by Max and Brock at the lobby.<p>

"Hey… May, Drew, can I talk to you for a while?" Max asked.

The two teenagers looked confused but they agreed. "Sure Max." May replied. "Do you need to tell us something?"

"Yes." The young boy looked down. "I… just want to apologize."

"Apologize?" Drew repeated.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I judged you too quickly Drew. I didn't want my sister to fall in love with you because I thought you'd do nothing but hurt her."

The green-haired boy smiled. "Max, you should know better than that."

May watched the boy carefully.

"I would never ever hurt May. I promise you that Max. I love your sister very much."

The brunette could feel tears flowing down her cheeks. She immediately wiped them with her hand. _'Oh Drew…' _

Max's face brightened. "That's good. I believe in you Drew."

The 3 other people smiled. May was already bursting with happiness. Finally her brother and the love of her life were on good terms. Misty nudged Brock and Ash, winking. "I guess our job here is done." She told them. Ash happily nodded and leaned over to give her a kiss. "Yeah." He replied.

"So… I guess it's goodnight now guys?" May quipped.

Drew wagged a finger. "I still have one more surprise May."

* * *

><p>The green-haired teenager cleared his throat. "May, could you please follow me?" he said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. Although he was still disappointed, he was pretty happy that Max finally understood how much he loved May.<p>

"Hmm? Where… are we going… Drew?"

"Just follow me."

Drew started running towards a certain direction. After a while May realized he was going near the beach.

But instead of heading towards the ocean, Drew turned a few corners and finally, they arrived at one of the most beautiful places May has ever seen.

Who would ever think that there was such a wonderful rose garden in the middle of a city? May guessed it was near the sea, you can even see the shore. But still, they were still in the city! They didn't head out to the beach, and yet the can still view the shore. And apart from that, the only things you can see are roses. Bunches and bunches of roses. There were so many roses! White roses, yellow roses, pink roses! Majority of the flowers were beautiful red roses. May loved every single one of them. And looking up, May can see a cloudless sky full of different sizes of stars. She gazed at the unique formations in awe as she smelled the aroma of the roses.

"Do you like it May?" Drew asked, drawing near to her. "Do you like this garden?"

"Like it?" May exclaimed. "Drew, I love it!"

"I'm glad you do." All of a sudden, Drew pulled her towards the ground. May fell on the soft grass underneath them.

"Drew! What did you do that for?" she asked, pretending to be mad. Drew was already lying down on the ground and watching the sky.

"Aww, come on May, just lie down." He placed an arm over her stomach to keep her from sitting up.

Lying down on the grass, May had no choice but look in front of her, which was up. She gasped at the sight that befell her eyes. Thousands upon thousands of stars could be seen in that part of the city. Who would have known? Everything was so beautiful there! May almost wanted to stay there forever with Drew.

Drew moved closer to her. "I love you so much May." He murmured.

For the first time, May had the courage to say it out loud. "Drew… I love you too."

The green-haired boy smiled and suddenly asked, "Can you do something for me May?"

"Anything for you Drew." May sweetly replied.

Drew moved his mouth closer to her ear and whispered, "Can you be my girlfriend, May Maple?"

"Yes."

Out of happiness, May put her arms around Drew and hugged him. The surprised boy was unable to move for a few seconds but after a while he hugged her back. May realized their position and immediately drew back.

"Sorry…" she apologized shyly.

"No need to apologize." Drew laughed. "I wanted you to hug me anyway."

May blushed. But then she replied, "I wasn't apologizing for the hug."

Drew looked confused. "What were you apologizing for?"

"This." May said with a naughty grin. Rolling over, she captured Drew's lips with hers.

Pulling back, she smiled. "Oops." Giggling, she added, "I love you Drew. I hope you won't mind what I did?"

Drew smiled back at her. "Don't bother apologizing." He smirked. "I wanted that kiss anyway."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aww… I know the ending wasn't too good or anything but still, I hoped you liked that! My first ever finished story. *sigh*<p>

Thank you for reading! And also, many thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their Favorites/Story Alert list! I totally appreciate all those.

(BTW, I already have a new story entitled **SPARKS. **It's an egoshipping fic although the other shippings like contestshipping and ikarishipping are there too. I hope you'll support it just like you supported this one.)

Once again, thank you everyone! And see you next time!


End file.
